Recueil d'interludes
by Sakamoto Ayumi
Summary: Il s'agit des petits passages de mon ancienne story : Megami, qui n'avaient rien à voir avec le passage principal. Délires et OOC en perspective !
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur **: Sakamoto Ayumi

**Disclaimer :** Non...les Saiyuki Boys ne m'appartiennent pas ! Ah vie cruelle ! Mes fifilles vi

**Note **: Piti interlude savamment inspiré par les chères amies...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Interlude : Erokappa yume no naka de ( dans les rêves de Gojyo )**_

Gojyo marchait tranquillement dans cette superbe ville où ils s'étaient arrêtés, histoire que refaire le plein de clopes, de nourriture et surtout, pour le kappa national, de femmes !

Et des femmes, ils y en avait ! Cette ville en était remplie, et pas un seul homme pour troubler leur tranquillité ! La doyenne leur avait expliqué que cette coutume remontait à très longtemps auparavant, mais était toujours gardée par respect des traditions, aussi n'avait-elle accepté qu'avec résistance de les laisser se reposer dans leur paradis. Mais, parfois, Sanzô était utile...Eh oui, grâce à son statut de plus haut bonze, il avait pu voler une bonne nuit de sommeil à une auberge, en échange d'un prêche de trois heures en présence des nobles du village. Comme quoi parfois le manque de nicotine permet à certains individus particulièrement paresseux de se motiver...

Ainsi Gojyo s'était retrouvé seul à arpenter les rues de la ville tel un cafard en rut, bavant devant les créatures de rêve qu'il voyait. Pas une seule des habitantes n'était laide ! Mais avec tout ce choix, il s'était mis à hésiter et n'osait aborder aucune d'entre elles. Il attendait la bonne. Un peu comme à la pêche...

Et hop ! Une touche ! Ah, celle-là, c'était du gros ! Un bon filet blond aux yeux marrons, fin et musclé, habillée d'un jean et d'un débardeur bleu ciel et blanc ! Elle était seule et ramenait patiemment ses courses chez elle, les bras surchargés. Pas besoin d'aller chercher bien loin pour l'aborder ! Il s'approche calmement par derrière, puis lui murmura à l'oreille :

" Ma jolie...tu n'aurais pas un peu besoin d'aide, par hasard ? "

La jeune femme sursauta mais pas un seul de ses paquets ne chuta. Légère déception, il allait falloir rapidement penser à un plan B...Mais le kappa avait des années de drague derrière lui, et une expérience à toute épreuve...

- Tu es vraiment très adroite ! Désolé de t'avoir fait peur...Mais quand j'ai vu une si jolie jeune fille, faite de bras si fins porter autant de courses, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir aider...

- Merci...

Ah, une timide ! Il savait s'y prendre avec elle : son naturel extraverti et sensuel les faisait tomber facilement dans l'épuisette...

- Ah vraiment, même si cette ville est peuplée de femmes merveilleuses, tu es sans doute la plus belle de toutes...Est-ce ça te dirais que je t'aide à ramener tout ça jusqu'à chez toi ? Je t'inviterai à prendre un verre après, si tu veux...et puis...

- Mais, il faut d'abord se connaître, se parler !

Oh, non, non, non !

Gojyo effaça aussi vite qu'il put son air dépité pour pouvoir contester. Les filles ici n'avaient sûrement pas l'habitude des hommes, voilà pourquoi elle répondait comme ça !

" Ah, je comprends...mais nous pouvons discuter devant un verre, non ? "

Il n'eut pas le temps d'écouter la réponse : un puissant coup le frappa dans le dos, et il s'écroula face contre terre. Il allait hurler contre l'attaquant mais constata que ce n'était qu'une femme. Il se releva.

- Eh bien...vous êtes très forte au combat...mais j'ai pas trop saisi pourquoi vous m'avez frappé...des explications ?

- Sale mâle ! Espèce de trou du cul ! Va voir dans les chiottes si Sachiko y ait !

- Eh ?

Une foule entière de femelle enragées se jeta sur lui et se mit à le frapper, le griffer, l'étrangler et lui tirer les cheveux. Il hurla.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

De la sueur couvrait tout son corps dénudé. Des draps en bataille recouvraient son corps. Le souffle court, Gojyo scruta alentour. La forêt ne laissait encore passer aucun rayon de Soleil. C'était la nuit. Un peu plus loin, Hakkai dormait paisiblement. Le Kappa se recoucha au bout d'un instant, priant pour rêver de femmes extraverties et douces au possible...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Miharu scruta d'un oeil critique Sachiko.

- Tu es sûre que tu l'as assez dégoutté pour qu'il ne te saute pas dessus ?

- Oh que oui !

Elle ne pouvait pas savoir que Gojyo avait la mémoire d'un cafard, en plus du rythme de reproduction...

OWARI


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur **: Sakamoto Ayumi

**Disclaimer :** Non...les Saiyuki Boys ne m'appartiennent pas ! Ah vie cruelle !

**Note **: J'ai vraiment du mal à écrire : ( … Peut-être vais-je arrêter un peu la fic…

Mais pour le moment voici l'interlude 2 : )

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Interlude 2 : Les Saiyuki Boys jouent au Monopoly !**_

-Ah Gojyo, mon cochon ! Je t'ai vu ! Je t'ai vu ! Rends ce billet

-Tu rêves, saru…T'es sûr que personne à mis de pillule dans ton verre d'eau ?

-Vos gueules !

Sanzô n'aime pas perdre…Et Sanzô venait justement de tomber chez Hakkai, rue Lafayette, avec maison, et devait banquer un sacré paquet de billets…et dire qu'en réalité c'était lui qui avait la carte bleue en main ! Et voilà…il n'avait pratiquement plus d'argent, et avec la chance qu'il avait, le bonze devait tomber chez le meilleur joueur du groupe !

-Sanzô ? Souhaîtes-tu un crédit ? Tu pourras me payer plus tard…

-La ferme, prends ton blé et crève !

-Ah ah ah…très bien…

Et le blond lui donna son argent…il ne lui restait plus qu'un billet de 100…ce qui fit doucement rire le kappa national…

-Notre grand maître Sanzô semble aussi doué aux jeux qu'avec les femmes !

-Urusei, ou bien tu vas finir avec un trou dans ta sale tête, le cafard !

-Allons allons, si on se calmait un peu ? Hein ? Gokû, c'est à toi !

-Ouais ! Alors…4…1, 2, 3…J'vais chercher quelque chose à manger !

-Non non tu restes là le singe ! C'est pas parce que t'es tombé chez moi qu'il faut fuir, grandit un peu !

-L'hôpital se fou de la charité maintenant…

-Je t'ai pas sonné, bonze de merde !

-J'vais te buter !

-Hakkai, fais quelque chose ! J'veux pas qu'il me tue avec Gojyo !

Et Hakkai assomma Sanzô avec le plateau du monopoly et tout ce qui se trouvait dessus.

" Heu, j'crois que la partie est finie, non ? "


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur :** Ayumi

**Genre **: Délire

**Disclaimer :** Les Saiyuki Boys ne m'appartiennent pas ! Vie cruelle TT

**Note :** Voici le troisième opus de mon recueil 'd'interludes'. Le coup d gobelet n'est pas de moi, je vaux beaucoup mieux que ça XD.Enjoy, et puis reviews !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**_Interlude 3 : Les Saiyuki-boys aiment le Beach-volley_**

Il faisait chaud. Très chaud. Le Soleil était aveuglant, et le sable brûlant sous les pieds des 4 Saiyuki-boy. La partie s'annonçait serrée contre les jeunes filles que Gojyo avait accostées tout à l'heure, dans un élan de stupidité.

La brune smasha, Sanzô, en bon passeur qu'il était, voulu faire un contre.

GLUP GLUP GLUP

- Ahhh ! Sanzô, tu saignes !

- C'est rien, con de singe. Je mets ce petit gobelet, là…

GLUP GLUP GLUP

"Et si tu prenais plutôt ce mouchoir ?" proposa Hakkai alors que Gokû vomissait ses tripes à l'arrière.

Le bonze s'en saisit sans commentaire et l'appliqua. C'est alors que le kappa vit Jésus : une magnifique créature ajoutait désormais ses deux bras justement bronzés à l'équipe d'en face. Fluette, dans un superbe bikini rouge, ses cheveux blonds volettant. Hakkai fit gentiment remarquer à son collègue qu'il bavait, et que ça faisait bien rire l'équipe d'en face. Le match reprit, désormais à 4 contre 4. Le service était pour Gokû, qui expédia la balle au-delà de la ligne bien imaginaire des 3 mètres. Mais ce ne fut pas suffisant

- J'crois qu'il va y avoir une fève.

- C'est charrette.

Une rouquine à l'arrière renvoya à l'autre rousse passeuse de devant en manchette. La brune s'avança et frappa dans la balle de toutes ses forces. Gojyo admirait encore la blonde, qui, décidément, était carrément mignonne. Le ballon tomba sur son pied.

"AIEUUUUUUUUUUH !!!!!"

- Espèce de crétin de kappa de merde ! Tu peux pas arrêter de reluquer les femmes et te concentrer sur le jeu ?

- Dis donc bonze de merde, j'aime ce qui est beau, moi !

- J'vais te faire aimer autre chose, moi…Sanzô sortit son gun.

S'en suivit une course poursuite où Gokû eut bien fait de se planquer dans les dunes, Hakkai de s'expliquer aux maître nageurs, enfermés à double tour dans leur cabine de sauvetage, Gojyo décidément trop loin de la terre ferme et Sanzô l'attendant sur la plage, trop fier pour mouiller ses gambettes.

" La prochaine fois, je mettrais ma cagoule… "

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Si quelqu'un veut une explication sur les deux expressions, laissez-moi une review, je clarifierais ce jargon de paysan XD dans le prochain interlude !

Cet interlude est certes moins représentatif de mon humour, mais j'avais envie d'un gros n'importe quoi. Et puis on imagine si bien nos boys sur la plage, en maillot, à faire bronzette, leur peau sucrée et huilée à loisir...

Kumi : Ahhh Sanzôoo !

Sachi : Ahhh Gojyoooo !

Ayumi : J'aurais mieux fait de la fermer...


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur :** Ayumi

**Genre **: Délire

**Disclaimer :** Les Saiyuki Boys ne m'appartiennent pas ! Vie cruelle TT

**Note :** Et un quatrième opus, et un ! Comment ça je sors ?! Dégage plutôt, ignare ! Ici, on aime l'humour pourri !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Interlude 4 : Les Saiyuki-boys et la chasse aux œufs**_

Ce fut de façon très professionnelle que Hakkai extirpa l'œuf en chocolat du buisson, avec l'aide précieuse d'Hakuryu, son fidèle et dévoué compagnon.

Enfin, presque…

« Hakuryu ! Reviens ici ! Voleur ! »

Le dragon disparut au détour d'une ruelle. L'air jovial, sourire aux lèvres, le yokai se lança à sa poursuite…armé d'un couteau de cuisine, spécialement choisi pour la découpe de branches gênantes. Oui, Hakkai raffolait du chocolat.

Un peu plus loin dans la petit bourgade, Gokû admirait la vue. Il avait fait une excellent récolte, cette année ! Ah, il adorait Pâques, vraiment ! Même s'il ne se souvenait pas en avoir beaucoup profité avec Sanzô, d'ailleurs. Décidément, le bonze ne savait pas faire la fête…

Gokû ! Sale singe à la con, descend de ce putain d'arbre et rends-moi mes chocolats !

Nan.

J'vais t'arracher les yeux, saru !

Gojyo tenta pour la vingtième fois de grimper à l'arbre. Mais il ne réussit qu'à se ramasser lamentablement. Là-haut, le gamin entonna une chanson :

« Hey ho, hey ho, t'es monté sur le chapiteau,

Accroché aux branches,

T'as fini par t'aplatir comme un blaireau… »

Un peu plus loin, Sanzô fumait tranquillement sa énième cigarette…en chocolat. Il aurait mille fois l'occasion de regretter cette idée débile de laisser la joyeuse équipe fêter Pâques. Il était en manque de nicotine, il allait flinguer les deux mômes…Mais pire : Vu la mine réjouie d'Hakkai qui remettait pensivement ses contrôleurs de force, ils allaient faire la route à pied pendant un bon moment…


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur :** Ayumi

**Genre **: Délire

**Disclaimer :** Les Saiyuki Boys ne m'appartiennent pas ! Vie cruelle TT

**Note :** Ca fait un petit moment que j'ai eu l'idée ( y a un mois ) et j'ai aussi écris depuis un petit moment, mais j'oubliais toujours la feuille dans ma chambre XD.

Merci pour toutes ces reviews !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Interlude 5 : Les Saiyuki Boys aux toilettes**_

Le film avait été excellent. Oui, seulement les trois heures, fortement aidées à renforts de coca, pop-corn, bonbons et autres composés pétroliers semblaient peser lourdement sur les vessies de nos quatre héros. Les toilettes allaient être pris d'assaut…

Ouah, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais me faire dessus. soupira Gokû.

Haha ! Le singe a une vessie à peu près aussi grande qu'une bile. C'est proportionnel à autre chose ! rit Gojyo.

J'suis pas débile !

Je parlais pas de ça, petit joueur…

Vos gueules ! Putain, on peut même plus pisser tranquille !

Mais, c'est vrai que tu dois te sentir diminué ici, Sanzô-sama…

Deux coups de feu retentirent. Le kappa remonta sa braguette et s'enferma dans les WC féminins, alors que le bonze tentait de défoncer la porte. Toujours près de urinoirs, Gokû semblait avoir vu un truc particulièrement effarant étant donné sa tronche. Tronche dont les deux autres se rendirent rapidement compte.

Bah, saru ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? T'as jamais vu une pissotière ? rit Gojyo en sortant discrètement.

La jeune aberration se plaça aux côtés du bonze et désigna Hakkai qui sifflotait tranquillement en faisant ses besoins, comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Les deux adultes se placèrent aux côtés de l'ancien humain et imitèrent si parfaitement sa tronche que ça ne pouvait pas être un hasard.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent des toilettes, trois des Saiyuki-boys baissaient lamentablement les yeux…Alors que le brin abhorrait un sourire éclatant.


End file.
